


The Equinox

by posingasme



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Diverges from Canon at the end of Battle at Haven, F/F, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Spoilers for all seasons up to that point, The tag for Major Character Death is in regards to those in the work summary, Work In Progress, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: Cinder is dead. Raven is dead. Each had Yang in her thoughts as she passed. All Yang can think about is Blake.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> No current plans to update this, since it doesn’t appear to be gaining any traction. Hope you enjoy what’s here. 
> 
> ~Posing

Blake was grateful. 

She was grateful to her mother and father for trusting her. She was grateful that the Faunus of Menagerie had stepped up to show that they were heroes and not villains, that they did not support the violent sects of the White Fang. She was grateful that Ilia had been convinced, that her heart had been reached in time, and that she had been able to keep Adam from using his bombs all around Haven. She was grateful, and she was proud. 

She was grateful Sun was such a loyal friend. She was grateful he had listened when she told him not to follow after Adam, who was clearly luring them away to kill them. Would Adam kill her? Maybe or maybe not. But he would kill Sun with no hesitation. And he would hurt her. He always hurt her. But she was grateful that Sun was safe. Sweet, bright, beautiful Sun couldn’t possibly understand the blood red darkness that ran through Adam Taurus. He couldn’t comprehend just how far into psychosis Adam had fallen, nor even what he had endured to drive him there. Sun’s biggest problem in the world should be whether or not he could get Neptune near a beach on a vacation. He deserved that level of care. Sun would always be there if she needed him, and she loved him for it. But he wasn’t the one who would truly understand. 

Maybe no one ever could. 

Blake was grateful for the way things had played out in Haven. She was immensely grateful that Jaune had managed to unlock his Semblance in time to heal Weiss Schnee’s fading aura. Blake wished Pyrrha had been there to see the bewildered pride on the boy’s face. She was grateful to Nora and Ren for simply being themselves and helping Blake’s team defend what was good against what was so, so wrong. Nora made Blake smile and Ren brought calm that Blake’s introversion treasured. It was good to have these warriors back. How that team had survived the loss of Pyrrha was beyond even Blake, the perpetual survivor, and she was incredibly grateful that her own team would not have to face the same thing in losing graceful, dry and icy, elegant and truly goodhearted Weiss. 

Even the new little Oscar guy had been impressive. Qrow was frightening and competent, and fighting on the right side of things, and that was most of what she knew about him. That cowardly Lionheart had given all Faunus a bad name, in a way completely unlike Adam, and Blake resented that, but she didn’t have time for it. Now that Emerald, Mercury, and the hulking man fighting with them had all run off, she was free to let Ruby hug her, letting all the warmth the younger girl could offer comfort Blake’s nerves and exhaustion. Ruby was the leader Blake had always thought Adam was. She was what Adam had never been, could never be. Her heart was the compass that led their team without fail, and part of Blake ached to tell the girl all about her own victories so she could see that joyous pride she knew would be in those silver eyes. 

Blake was grateful. 

And there was Yang. 

The woman glowed as never before, and it sent Blake’s heart into a spin. 

Blake was grateful.


	2. Left

What a wild ride! Yang was emotionally drained, yet filled with more power than she had ever possessed before. She and Raven had ended Cinder for good, then Raven had been enraged that her daughter had absorbed Cinder’s Autumn powers. Her mother had turned on her, but Yang had defended herself, and now...Well, she had been the last one in Raven’s thoughts too. She had gasped in the power of Spring, felt the battle of the two seasons roaring within her, and she had shouted them down with her own Semblance. She had retrieved the relic, and now the simmering power inside waited for her permission to rise up again. 

Yang had gotten the job done, and that was all she could focus on right then. She arrived back at the top, let Ruby hug the stuffing out of her, and enjoyed an enthusiastic hip bump with Nora. She shared a smile of relief with Ren, saw that Jaune and Weiss were both up and fine, waved at Sun, and after retrieving her missing limb, she finally locked eyes with Qrow. 

The color-what little there was-on Qrow’s face drained away. Yang’s eyes filled with tears. “She’s gone?” Qrow’s deep voice asked. 

She nodded. “Yeah. Cinder...Yeah. They’re both gone.”

Oscar pushed past everyone to stare at Yang. “Both?” It was the sharpness of Ozpin which examined her intently. “Both?”

Yang was irritated and she felt her power flare, but she reminded herself of her father’s teasing, and bit down on her temper. “Yes. Raven and Cinder are both dead.”

Ozpin and Qrow looked at one another, and began talking very quietly. 

Yang took the moment to look around at her friends again. Her lilac gaze fell on the most beautiful thing in the room, the most beautiful soul in all of Remnant, and she took in her breath through her nose. 

“Hello, Yang.”

“Blake,” she sighed. 

Several of the others backed away from the two of them, and began talking amongst themselves. The most Yang could hear was that Nora was hungry and Weiss was asking for more explanation of what she had missed. 

Yang touched Blake’s arm gently. Then she let her hand fall back to her side. “I’m glad you’re all right,” she murmured. 

“Are you?”

She felt a flush of embarrassment, which only seemed to arrive when this particular Faunus was around. Ruby had once, in all seriousness, asked if Yang thought she might be a little bit allergic to cats, considering the way she got pink and cleared her throat so much around Blake. Ruby was an adorable idiot. “Am I what? Glad you’re okay? Of course I am. We’re teammates...or we were! Why would you ask me if-“

Blake’s little smile stopped her. “Yang, I meant, are you also all right?”

Oh. Why did Ruby get to be the adorable idiot? If Yang was going to be an idiot too, why did it have to be an awkward one? She had never been awkward before Blake. “Yeah. Sorry. I’m okay. I just...It doesn’t matter. It’s good to have you back, in one piece. I need to go talk to my uncle.”

Blake’s hand shot out and captured hers, but immediately dropped it. “It’s-“

“Robotic.”

“And it’s as strong as before?”

“Definitely. With a few extra features.” 

Blake nodded, and gave her another tiny smile. “Yang...When everything settles...can we talk?”

Her heart was pounding so hard she was certain those cat ears would hear. “Yeah. Of course. I gotta...talk to Qrow.”

The Faunus took a step back. “Go. I’m not leaving again.”

The ache was ripping through her chest. “I can’t be left again,” she breathed. 

Blake took her left hand this time, and found it shaking. She looked into Yang’s eyes. “I’m not leaving you. We will talk later. For now, just know I’m not leaving you again.”

When she sighed, Yang felt the cool air of autumn and the sweet scent of spring expel from her lips. 

When she turned back toward her uncle, she found the sharp, staring gaze of Ozpin on her, and she lifted an eyebrow to display steady confidence, even as a small shudder passed through her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RWBY fic. I hope you enjoy it! Comments keep me writing!!
> 
> ~Posing


End file.
